bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Song For You
"Song For You" is one of the songs for Big Time Rush's third album 24/Seven. The name of the song was revealed on April 26 2013 via Big Time Rush's twitter account it features artist Karmin.https://twitter.com/bigtimerush/status/327924870350512128 A possible alternate title for this song is "This Song Is For You". An alternate version, with James singing the whole chorus was featured in "Big Time Cartoon" which premiered on July 11 2013. Lyrics Waking up from another day I'm feeling so insane 'Cause ever since I saw your face I got it tattooed on my brain Did you know that you came and you got me like this 'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with You gotta know that I'd do anything To get you to notice me What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night I'm all eh, eh, eh There's a million pretty girls all over but they got nothing on you Been all around the world and no one gets me like the way you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you Now I got your attention babe 'Cause there's things I need to say You're the one that I dream about It's on my mind like every day Did you know that you came and you got me like this 'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with You gotta know that I'd do anything To get you to notice me What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night I'm all eh, eh, eh Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on air Want you all to myself and I don't want to share Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there I'm all eh, eh, eh There's a million pretty girls all over but they got nothing on you Been all around the world and no one gets me like the way you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you Now one in a million So baby what are the odds A million miles a way But I know this is my song You know you got the right girl With the right muscle Keep you real thin But won't knock the hussle I don't want you to want me No I don't want to be wondering if you wanna be with me When the skies hit the thunder I still want my heart fluttering every day Without the shadow of a doubt Baby all you gotta say There's a million pretty girls all over But they got nothing to you Been all around the world but no one gets me like you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night Or morning This song's for you Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it Want you all for myself and I don't want to share Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there Eh eh eh This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you. Trivia * The song was leaked online on April 20 2013 with also the following songs: Confetti Falling We Are 24/Seven (Song) Picture This and Get Up. Category:Songs Category:3rd Album Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Song stubs Category:Fan Favorite Songs